Final Call
by genieforyourworld
Summary: He is hers, and she is his. She understands it now. — Mystogan/Erza Knightwalker


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.  
>Mystwalker. 'Cause they're hot and need more love. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-<br>Final Call  
><strong>**

The wedding dress is too tight against her bosom and too loose against her hips. It wasn't her choice - no, she had wanted the simple ivory gown, not the white monstrosity that clung to her skin in the most uncomfortable places. What was even the point of giving her options in the first place? Her fingers are itching to adjust it, but a slap on the wrist from the woman in charge of the bride's vanity stops her actions. Although it does not hold back her hostile snarl.

Only a finely drawn-on eyebrow is raised, forcing Erza to realise the woman is a tough opponent. She swears the corset has been deliberately tied extra tight just to spite her. The dress fitter was probably paid off by some pathetic lord still bitter about the King choosing to marry a soldier as opposed to his pretty little daughter. A few possible candidates come to mind.

With that thought, her stomach flips over for the umpteenth time. Her mother is crying tears of happiness somewhere, finally glad her only child is being a _woman _and not a killer. Fresh flowers lie on her father's grave. Hughes and Sugarboy are likely to be enjoying the reception hours too early.

Becoming the Queen was never in her plans for life. She was losing her name and her position for a title she did not want. Marrying was one thing, having children, another. But here she was wearing a dress she did not like, preparing to espouse with a man she thought she could never have, whilst making unpleasant faces in the mirror.

"Stop that. You'll ruin the make-up."

_Shut up. Or I'll ruin your face, _she thinks.

She pretends to ignore Coco, who is fluttering about happily. The younger girl compliments her beauty and gives a small, honest smile, all the while telling her that nervousness is a _good thing. _And that scares her the most. Nerves are not something she knows how to handle, she's never had the time to consider them. Confidence usually comes natural to her. She feels lost without her armour, her troops and her hand is craving the grip of The Ten Commandments.

Erza knows she should have said no. But still, Jellal had proposed to her, not the king. Or so he had said. He was a fool. A fucking idiot who had to ruin _everything _and make her fall in love with him. Only a stupid king would fall for a soldier with dirt on her face and blood dried into her hair.

Yet she was more of a fool for falling along with him.

A hand reaches out to touch the image of the perfect bride in front of her. The glass is not as cold as she imagined it would be. He could have someone better than her. Anyone would be better than her. Erza - selfish bitch that she was - wanted him and refused to let anyone else have him. Besides, no one could or would ever know how to touch her like he did. No one else could see _her _with just a single glance. The soldier in her wanted to say no. But that same soldier still agreed because it was what her king wanted - what Edolas had called for.

The room clears of everyone but her, not without long looks of concern and worry from each and every one of her new attendants reflecting back at her through the mirror. A good long look at herself only makes her feel more insecure. Her long hair is pulled back tightly against her scalp, her fingernails have never been so clean and they've done an awfully good job of covering up the hickey that _his majesty _had decided to leave on her neck three nights ago. She snorts ungracefully and laughs for a moment recalling the look of horror on her matron's face at the sight of it.

But _finally _after seven long years without each other and no more tree climbing and sneaking away from his tutors, losing their fathers and their magic, their wounds might just heal completely. And _finally_, tonight they do not have to keep quiet or rush to steal kisses and fleeting touches. His lips on hers, then to her neck, her collar bone while his hands trail down her skin, fingers working their strange magic…

She has every intention of screaming as loud as she can. Just to piss off the people who might overhear them.

But now is _not _the time for _those _thoughts. She can wait just a little bit longer. "It will be worth it," his voice whispers inside of her head, making her shiver.

He is hers, and she is his - she understands it now.

Her mind ponders what Scarlet is doing right now, in this moment. Wondering if the Jellal _she _knows is still locked up, rotting in a prison cell as her's had last heard of him. After all, it was Scarlet who deserved this - a big wedding and someone who would love her unconditionally. Her counterpart could probably win over the hearts of an entire country much easier than she. A sense of gratitude fills her. If the other Erza had not bested her in their fight then she knows she would not be here. Instead she would have been anywhere else, sulking and hating him.

A bang on the door calls for her. With one more look, Erza sighs and slips into the small pair of heels waiting for her, strangely content. She will no longer be Captain Knightwalker before the hour is up.

* * *

><p><strong>extra: <strong>I find these two easier to write than their Earthland counterparts. I guess the emotional incoherency they reduce me to and the freedom that comes with minor characters are to blame.


End file.
